Save me, I'm drowing
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: Hey, I'm Sakura. I'm a pretty tough girl. I can handle intense bullying, lack of love, and an abusive family. There are some things I just can't deal with though, like having my crappy world turned upside down. I'm now being targeted by a vampire who's out to steal my heart. If he thinks I'm going without a fight, he's dead wrong. I'll get away, even if it kills me. Side: HinaSasu
1. Chapter 1

BEEB! BEEB! BEEB! My eyes shot open at the sound of my alarm clock.

"No, I don't wanna get up!" I whined as I looked at the evil machine.

_'7:15 stupid band camp, making me get up early.'_ I groaned as I sat up in bed.

**_'Yeah, I hate our parents. I can't believe they make us do this!'_**

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a young poet with evil parents. I'm not joking, they're really horrible people, and I've got the scars to prove it. One of their lesser evils is the fact that they've been making me be a part of my high schools marching band for three years now. Don't get me wrong, I love playing the clarinet and I like concert band, I'm just not made for marching band.

Not to mention my insomnia makes it so much worse, I'm always exhausted. Now my insomnia is different, I can fall asleep just fine. But I always have these dreams that leave me the opposite of well rested. Like the one I just had.

I had been on a beach, just standing there taking in the scenery, when this man walked up to me. The man's always the same with long, black, silky hair and red eyes, an unusually handsome face (insert blush here). At first he and I are just talking, I can never remember what about, and then he's behind me with his face in my hair and hands on my shoulders. Then it gets really weird. His hands move down to rest on my hips, pulling me closer while his head moves to the crook of my neck. He kisses my neck and grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin. It causes me to squirm a bit and his teeth prick my skin. Then, just as he sinks his teeth into my neck, I wake up. I don't understand these dreams and I fear I never will.

Oh, well, enough about that. I got up to get ready for the torture that is a marching bands boot camp. After throwing on a plain red T-shirt, shorts, and my tennis shoes I grab my clarinet and music. I was just about to run down the stairs when inspiration struck. I ran back into my room, grabbed my poetry book, and started writing. It was about my latest dream and I barely had time to finish before mom screamed for me. I dropped my book and ran downstairs.

"Sorry mom, I was writing." I explained. Mom slapped me, "I don't care, just be down here on time!" She screamed. I nodded and climbed into the car, use to the pain. As mom drove me to band camp I stared out the window and sighed.

_'I wish I could just get away from all this. Suicide is looking better and better.'_

* * *

_Mystery man of my dreams,_

_Why o' why do you haunt me?_

_Please leave me alone,_

_Just let me sleep._

_I don't want you here._

_You're not helping so go away,_

_Unless you can take me far from here._

* * *

"Band-ten-huh!" "Huh!" We all shouted in response to our band directors commanded, getting into attention position.

Kakashi-sensei smiled down at us from his position on the podium, "Welcome back students, I hope you all have had a wonderful summer so far. I trust you looked at the music e-mailed to you. Today after exercises we will be setting the first few positions."

I rolled my eyes at the music he started playing. After two years of doing these exercises I could do them in my sleep. We all could. Well, all except the few who refuse to do them right, cough Karin and Ino cough.

Anyway, I leaned down to touch my toes (stupid Kakashi) when I let out a squeak and jumped.

"You ok?" A freshman named Hinata asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just felt like something touched me." She smiled sympathetically and we went back to doing our exercises.

_'I could have sworn something touched me. It felt like someone put their hand on my bum.'_

**_'It better have been a boy. If one of those bitches is trying to psych us out they're going down! Cha!' _**

_'Hush, we're not hurting anyone. And no we don't want it to have been a boy. You're so perverted!'_

After running a few laps we stopped for a water break. As usual, being the shy girl I was, I was on the edge of the crowd being ignored as everyone talked. At least, I was being ignored in till Ino decided to walk over with Karin following close behind.

"What was with that scream earlier, see a bug?" Ino asked.

Now normally what she said wasn't mean, but this was Ino. I don't know why she hates me, but because she was the most popular girl in school (despite being a 'band nerd') everyone else either hates me too or ignores me.

"No something touched me." I replied, trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible so she'd go away. No such luck.

"Why would anything touch you? Not even the ugliest, nastiest bug would want to. You imagined it ya loon." She sneered. She, Karin, and most others nearby started laughing. I opened my mouth to reply, but someone beat me to it.

"She didn't image it; it was probably the wind or something. What's it to you anyway?" A hateful voice said. I was shocked to see it was that sweet little freshman from earlier. Hinata was glaring at Ino, who seemed to shrink back for a moment before saying,

"Aw, how cute. The big bad freshman's defending the junior. Why don't you shut up sweetie, you're fighting a losing battle."

Surprisingly, all the underclassmen gasped and shed away. Sarah took a step forward,

"You know, you sound an awful lot like the girls who used to pick on me. Always so sure they would win because they were popular and pretty. Well I'm warning you now; unless you want your flute shoved down your throat I suggest you shut that big mouth of yours." Hinata's voice started out light, but ended deadly angry.

Ino gulped and paled a bit and I remembered something my little brother had said about a girl at school who'd gone insane.

***flashback***

"I'm telling you mom, the girl's nuts! She used to be so sweet, but last week she just snapped! She attacked the two girls who always used to pick on her. I heard she put one in the hospital and the other one's in therapy!" I was cleaning the dining room when Naruto came home.

"Now Naruto, I'm sure that's not true. From what you've told us she's too sweet to do anything like that."

"But mom!"

"No buts Naruto, listen to your mother. Kids always exaggerate, I'm sure that's what they're doing now."

***flashback***

Ino shook her head, "I'm a senior, I'm not afraid of a puny little freshman like you." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than putting Hinata down.

Hinata just smiled, "Of course, just be careful. You don't want any accidents to happen." The words were nice, like a friend warning you about doing something stupid, but everyone felt an ominous chill at her words.

"Break over, get back on the field!" Kakashi-sensei screamed, breaking us all out of our trance. Everyone raced to get back in place. I resisted the urge to jump when I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked behind me, but I was in the back of the group. No one was touching me.

* * *

_Eyes on me,_

_Eyes I can't see._

_Eyes people say,_

_Aren't there._

_Hands on my shoulders,_

_Hands on my arms,_

_Hands on my hips,_

_I barely feel._

_Nothings there,_

_What's going on?_

_Am I just crazy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What's up guys? Two chapters in and already got some jackass dissing my story. As stated in another story of mine: shut the fuck up. If you motherfuckers out there have something bad to say about something stupid like a paring then you can take you complaints and shove them up your ass cause I don't want to hear them. Everyone else; enjoy the story!**

**~Tobi Phantom**

I sat down at my usual table in the cafeteria after we came in for lunch. It was, of course, the one farthest away from everyone else.

_'Thank goodness, my legs are killing me.'_ I sighed and reached into my lunch box. As I ate I was finally able to think about this morning.

**_'What was that this morning? I swear it felt like someone touched us which is completely new. It's only ever felt like we were being watched before. Maybe this is connected to our dreams.'_** I shook my head.

_'No that's crazy! That would mean this was supernatural. And stuff like that only happens in movies.'_

**_'Do you have a better explanation?'_**

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Karin walking towards me. I nodded and she slid into the seat across from me.

"Did something really touch you or were you just looking for attention?" Her tone was rude and untrusting, but her eyes showed only curiosity.

"I wasn't looking for attention but I'm pretty sure something did touch me." Karin tilted her head to the side and dropped the mean voice.

"What do you mean 'pretty sure'?"

"It felt like someone put their hands on me, but I'm guessing no one did so, I don't know."

She nodded but I could tell she didn't understand. Karin got up and walked back over to her friends. I shook my head sympathetically after seeing her get bombarded with questions as to why she would voluntarily talk to me.

I looked at the time on my phone and groaned.

_'Eight more hours of this torture just so I can go home and get beat some more. I don't see why they got me a cell phone if they hate me so much. I guess it's to rub in my face that I don't have any friends.'_

I got up and headed to the band room so I could go ahead and get a stand for when we practice music. I shivered as I walked in, noticing no one was in there yet. I still feel the eyes though so I guess I really am crazy. I saw a flash of black and red and spun around.

_'I really need a therapist. First eyes, then hands, and now I'm seeing things? Why is this happening to me?'_ I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I took out my small pocket knife and held it to my arm. I sighed in relief as I split my skin and saw the thin line of blood appear.

After I washed the blood off I walked back into the band room, knowing no one would question my new injury. It's sad really, I get put through emotional and physical abuse and I still resort to cutting. I can't help it though, it really does help. I grabbed my clarinet and got in the arch just as Kakashi-sensei had us start playing. As off-key notes came out of instruments that hadn't been played in months, I couldn't help but think,

_'Why me?'_

* * *

_I slice my skin_

_Blood comes out_

_I sigh in relief_

_The tension melts_

_I relax_

_I hate my form of release_

* * *

"How did practice go? I hope you aren't doing too badly." Mother sneered when I got in the car that evening.

"No mom, I'm managing to keep up." I replied, hoping she'd stop at that.

No such luck.

"Good, you'd better. I don't want you dragging them all down. Your classmates work too hard and are too talented to be pulled back by a disgrace such as yourself." She said. "When we get home, after you cook of course, you are to go outside and practice until you have the first song memorized."

"Yes 'mam." I said, bowing my head. I learned a long time ago not to argue. The bowing my head bit makes her feel better, like she has complete control over me. "What would you like me to make?"

"Let's see now, I'm in the mood for Italian. Make spaghetti; and you'd better make a lot if you want to get any." I bowed my head again. I always make extra, it's the only way to insure I get to eat.

After waiting a few seconds to see if she would continue I turned my head to look out the window.

_'We're going pretty fast, I bet if I __**-**__' _

**_'No! Bad Sakura, don't think like that!' _**I shook my head to rid myself of my suicidal thoughts.

I felt a puff of breath on the back of my neck and swung my head around. I saw that all the windows were down and relaxed.

**_'Crazy girl, come on! It was just the wind, how would anyone be breathing on our neck anyway? You really need to relax.'_**

* * *

_I'm crazy_

_That's all there is to it_

_I need to relax_

_Deep breaths girl_

_No one's there_

_Stop worrying over what's not there_

_Focus on what is_

_Just relax_

* * *

Twenty minutes later and I'm standing in the kitchen waiting for the water for the noodles to boil. After I put in the noodles Naruto decides to walk in.

"Hey sis, you remember that girl I had told you about right? She's in your band class and I was wondering if you met her today." I turned around to look at him and saw the faint blush on his face.

"Hinata right? Yeah I met her. She defended me when Ino started in again. Why?" I watched as Naruto's blush grew deeper.

"Oh, no reason; I just wanted to see if she was still crazy. If she really did help you than she's changing back to the sweet girl she used to be. I don't think she'll ever go back completely and that's good. I like how she'll defend herself now. She used to never talk back; she'd just take whatever anyone decided to dish out." I turned back around and stirred the noodles as I listened to Naruto ramble on and on about Hinata.

_'Wow, I've never heard him go on this much before about a girl. He must really like her.' _I smile at that thought and face him again.

"I can see why you like her so much. She seems sweet and she's very pretty." I laugh as Naruto's face goes red and he starts to rant about how he doesn't like her while commenting on how pretty her eyes are and soft her skin is and so on and so forth.

I shake my head in amusement and take the noodles off the burner. After putting them through the strainer I put the sauce on. I always do it last because it heats up so quickly; I also can use the same pan and that mean less dishes and work for me. Naruto left to go get our parents while I set up the table. They all come in and sit down; waiting for me to serve them. I take comfort it seeing that Naruto looks uncomfortable with that after our brother-sister moment.

The worst part of this is the fact that after band camp I'm always starving. They do feed us dinner put my parents refuse to pay for it. I'm also not allowed to bring enough food so I have to split my lunch in half. I can't tell you how many times I've almost fainted from hunger because of these people.

Now I know what you're thinking; why don't I just tell someone and get my horrid parents arrested? Well I'll tell you why; Naruto. He's is the only reason I put up with this shit. He may not be the best brother but I love him and mum and dad are good parents to him. I'm not going to take that away from him. I'll soon be able to move out and then I'll never have to deal with these people again.

After supper (I got to eat!) mum reminded me (screamed at me) to go outside and practice. I grab my clarinet and the first song and head out to the back yard. I look over the piece and start to play. It never takes me long to memorize my music; guess I just have a thing for this. The one thing my parents do that does bother me is criticize how I play. I know I'm good at this but they're just to damn stubborn to accept it. They always insult me after I play put I can see in their eyes that they like it.

Forty-seven minutes later and I had the first song down. Because it was jazz and I kinda get really into music, I was dancing around the yard playing. I wasn't thinking and no one was watching so I felt totally fine doing so. At least I _thought _no one was watching. I had just finished when I heard clapping behind me. I spun around, wide-eyed, and saw Hinata and Naruto standing there. I felt my face grow hot and I knew I was blushing as they walked over.

"Wow Sakura, it's only the first day and you've already got it down! That was fast!" Hinata exclaimed. I smiled, glad someone was praising me. I don't remember the last time someone did. I glanced over at Naruto and he started to speak,

"Yeah Sakura; that was really good too! I never knew you were so good." Now _that_ warmed my heart. To hear my beloved little brother complimenting me was the best thing ever. I know he only said something because Hinata was standing there but I don't care.

"Thanks, I've been practicing since supper." I reply, unable to stop smiling. "It's not as impressive as it seems, jazz is easy." Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically causing Naruto to laugh.

"You poor girl; you don't understand. You're like a musical prodigy or something!" I blushed and looked down, my smile growing slightly bigger. "Well I gotta go; I just stopped by to say hi. See you tomorrow Sakura!" Hinata turned and started walking. I hollered a good-bye and laughed as Naruto chased after her, offering to walk her home.

Feeling confident that Hinata would let him, I started to put my clarinet back in its case. I shivered as a cool breeze blew by and froze when I heard a familiar voice floating with it.

_"You really ought to listen to that girl; she knows what she's talking about. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for. Soon you'll see though; I'll make sure of that." _I felt an ominous chill and tried to tell myself I'm just hearing things. No matter how many times I say it though, I can't convince myself. I know that voice is real.

* * *

_Notes float through the air,_

_The audience stares in awe._

_The music is too beautiful to be human,_

_It must come from an angel._

_An angel indeed is playing,_

_At least in his mind._

_No one can compare to her,_

_She's just too perfect._

_She's all he sees,_

_All he wants,_

_And he will have her. _


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, leaning back into the soft grass, enjoying the sunlight on my face. The blades of grass tickled my bare legs causing me to let out a soft giggle. I smiled when familiar hands started running themselves through my short hair. The owner of the hands pulled my head into his lap and started caressing my cheeks with his soft hands. As I sighed again he lets out a soft rumble, like a purr, that caused his whole body to vibrate. My smile deepened and I opened my previously closed eyes to see a pair of soft, adoring eyes looking straight at me. I lifted a hand and traced the stress lines that ran down his face, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. We sat like that for a while before he leaned down completely and captured my lips with his own. My hands wandered into his silky hair as if to keep him from pulling away. He purred and had just whispered my name lovingly against my lips when I was suddenly ripped from the dream world.

I woke with a started, screeching in pain as my mother dragged me by my hair down the hall and into the bathroom. I stopped when my head was pushed underwater and started fighting. Just when I was on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen I was pulled out. As I sat on the bathroom floor coughing and gasping for air I heard my father yelling at my mother. At first I was confused, then I really heard them.

"Are you crazy woman? You almost killed her!" Dad shouted.

"So? That brat is completely useless; give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill the little bitch!"

"Think about it! If Sakura dies Naruto will tell the cops it was us. He keeps quiet about us hitting her but if he thinks she's in danger of dying or something you know he's gonna tell." I heard my mother huff but it seems dad convinced her because I heard the click of her heels as she walked away. Dad poked his head in to tell me to keep quiet about this then he left too.

I stood up, trying to stop the shaking in my legs, and grabbed a towel to dry my hair with. Once my hair was dry I quietly left the bathroom and went back to my room to change. After I threw my clothes on (jean shorts and a plain red t-shirt) I slipped my sneakers on and walked downstairs. I packed my lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and two apples and had just finished eating my breakfast banana when mum walked in.

I was expecting her to say or do something but she just grabbed the car keys and headed towards the garage. Knowing what she wanted I picked up my sack lunch and clarinet and silently followed. Mum didn't say a word the whole drive to school but right before I climbed out of the car she grabbed my hand. I flinched, expecting her to hit me and jerked my head up in shock when I felt her press something into my hand.

I looked at the money she had given me before looking up at her. She had a glassy look in her eye that made look like she was on drugs which was funny because my parents didn't drink or smoke or anything; they were model citizens. I stared for just a moment before murmuring a thank you and getting out of the car. I stood and watched her drive away before going inside.

_'What was that? Mum never gives me anything and all of a sudden she gives me enough money to eat for the rest of the week.'_

**_'Maybe she feels bad about trying to kill us? Why do you think she did that anyway? Mum and dad have never done anything to extreme.'_**

_'Maybe she found out about you and didn't want to have a child she already hates be schizophrenic too.'_

**_'That makes sense, damn it I hate our parents!' _**

I nodded slightly in agreement as I watched the other band members slowly file in. The band room got louder as more people entered until it was filled with happy and excited chatter. It seems I'm the only one who hates this. As always I let my eyes wander around the room with a vacant expression on my face. People bother me less when it looks like I'm not all there which is nice when I'm talking to Inner so needless to say I was startled a bit when someone called out my name.

"Hey Sakura, are you feeling ok?" It was Hinata. I'm not sure why she seems so determined to interact with me but I'm not complaining. It's rather nice to have someone to talk to who's not me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why; does it look like I'm not?" I was thoroughly confused as to what would make her ask that. I thought for sure that I looked fine, just tired.

"No, you look fine. Well, except for your eyes. They look sad."

"Oh yeah, I just had a bad dream last night and haven't really shaken it off yet. But I'm fine, really." Hinata had a skeptical look in her eye but didn't press the matter any further. I was really surprised that she was able to tell I was upset, I've been hiding my emotions since elementary school. I let out a groan when Kakashi came bounding into the room, twenty minutes late and grinned slightly when Hinata laughed.

_'Maybe this week won't be so bad.'_

* * *

_Breathe, just breathe_

_It's not that easy to do_

_All the air I breathe_

_Just feels like poison_

_But all of a sudden_

_I get a breath of fresh air_

_I can breathe easier now_

_I can smile for real_

* * *

I laughed at the devious look on Hinata's face. It was lunch time now and I actually had someone to sit with. I can't tell you how good that feels. Hinata had just finished telling me about the time she pranked a couple girls who were bullying her in the eighth grade. Apparently she's a technology genius because she had created a cannon that shot the ugliest color green she could find (she had Lee to thank for getting her the dye) all over the unsuspecting victims. She also programed it not to shoot until a specific time. She knew when they'd be in the bathroom so one day while they were wearing their favorite clothes they walked in to fix their makeup and BAM! They were covered head to toe in the green dye.

I looked around again, force of habit, and was relieved that no one seemed to care that I was actually happy. When I looked back at Hinata she had a sympathetic look in her eyes and I remembered that Naruto said she had been through the same stuff as me. I gave her a small smile to show I was fine and we started discussing high school. I told her the quickest ways to get from one end of the building to the other (going outside), which teachers you could count on to actually teach (there's a really pathetic amount), who you need to avoid (Ino and Karin is obvious but we have a school gang you don't mess with) and other things I wish I'd known my freshman year.

"Are you sure he's not a pedophile? I've heard rumors that he tries to seduce his students." Hinata's face was a mask of understandable confusion.

"Yes, I'm totally sure. Orochimaru-sensei may seem really creepy but he's actually a good teacher; he genuinely cares about his students. Well, he cares about _most_ of them." The ones that pay attention at least.

"How do you know? Ino and some of the other flute players say he either hates you or creeps on you." I sighed, naturally reluctant to share something like that.

"I know because he's nice to me. Whenever I feel like people are really gonna tear into me at lunch he lets me stay in his room. If I need tutoring but can't get a ride home he drives me. I don't judge people so I guess that helps our relationship."

_'He may be a creepy person but he can't help it. The fact that he understands what it's like to be different.'_

**_'Cha, he's also really passionate about chemistry and biology and stuff so he's a good teacher. And he freely kicks students out. We like it when we can actually learn something.'_**

I nodded my head slightly, not missing the look Hinata gave me.

* * *

_Help me, hide me_

_Please don't let them find me_

_I need to get away_

_It's just for a day just leave me be_

_Why can't I be alone?_


End file.
